User blog:DonTurner/Final Destination 7: Bludworth Origins
The opening credits for Final Destination 7 show the 1972 New York City skyline lit up at night with landmarks like the Empire State Building, Statue of Liberty, World Trade Center Twin Towers, and the Chrysler Building it up and the music from the opening credits of Final Destination 3. On May 13, 1972 William Bludworth is on a Mount Abraham High School senior class trip and about to board the cruise ship Barbados Princess owned by the Viking Princess Cruise Line bound for the Bahamas at the New York Passenger Ship Terminal on the West Side of Manhattan. The characters shown as students in addition to William Bludworth are Mike, Emily, Katherine, Nancy, George, Martha, Peggy, Andrew and Jose. The teachers shown as characters are Robert McKee and Norma Carter. There are a total of 30 students and 4 chaperones. Before Bludworth boards the cruise ship, he has a premonition of the engine room exploding and causing the ship to sink 100 miles out of New York City, killing most of the passengers and crew including every character except Peggy. Then William Bludworth tries to stop the ship from sailing and a fight breaks out, leading to William Bludworth, Peggy, Andrew, Nancy, Norma Carter, and Mike being kicked off the ship. Katherine believes William Bludworth and also gets off. Then the Barbados Princess sails and then the ship explodes and sinks 85 miles off of New York City. 450 out of the 600 passengers and crew including all the characters who boarded are killed in the incident. The survivors who were kicked off the cruise ship are then interrogated by the FBI, who do not think any of the survivors are responsible, but promise to keep an eye on them. A funeral for the Mount Abraham High School dead is held 3 weeks later and is led by William Bludworth's father David Bludworth. Two days later, Mike is driving to work in Mount Abraham when a lightpole falls into his car and instantly kills him. William Bludworth learns from his father that Death can not be cheated without common sense. Then just 3 days later, Emily is driving around New Rochelle, New York when a tanker truck swerved around a bus and leads to her car colliding with the tanker truck causing it to explode and killing Emily immediately. All the survivors watch the event in horror and are shocked about the Truck of Death. David Bludworth figures out that a plan has to be created for the survivors to cheat death. Based on the layout of the ship, William Bludworth determines that Norma Carter is next on Death's list. Five days later, Bludworth has a premonition of Norma Carter dying in an attic collapse at her house in Mount Abraham and rushes over to try and prevent the death. Due to a flat tire, Bludworth arrives too late and Norma Carter is severely injured in a fall. Bludworth, performs first aid methods and calls 911 on the telephone, but emergency services arrive too late to save Norma Carter. Andrew is near the scene and meets Bludworth with emergency responders. Two weeks later, the remaining survivors visit Niagara Falls to get a break from Death. At Niagara Falls State Park in the US side, Andrew slips on water and falls off the edge, leading to his drowning. Emergency crews attempt to revive him, but it is too late. William Bludworth and his father David realize the only way to cheat death is to create new life. Six months later, the remaining survivors take a cruise from New York City to the Bahamas on the Cunard liner QE2 to celebrate their survival. While Bludworth reads the newspaper, the cause of the sinking of the Barbados Princess is revealed to be a rupture in the fuel line caused by careless handling of maintenance. In Nassau, after visiting Fort Fincastle, a tour bus almost hits William Bludworth and strikes a street sign that then kills Nancy. Cunard then pays for the transport of Nancy's body back home as the remaining survivors continuing the cruise. There months later, Katherine gives birth to William Bludworth Jr and William Bludworth Sr is revealed as the baby's father. Peggy was never meant to die so she is still alive. The movie closes before credits with a visit to the memorial for the survivors of the cruise ship sinking with a peaceful ending. Category:Blog posts